


In His Arms

by dixonandgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Carol loved her husband very much, Daryl Dixon is a Sweetheart, Gen, Heavy Caryl vibes, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixonandgrimes/pseuds/dixonandgrimes
Summary: Daryl comforts Carol after the death of Ezekiel. Short drabble.





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Melanie ♥

The last time Daryl had seen Carol, she was sat on the couch in Michonne’s living room, holding Henry close as he cried. She wasn’t crying, just looking at the wall, her hand rubbing repetitive circles on her son’s back.

Daryl had left to give them some space. When he returned, the couch was empty.  
  


Ezekiel’s death had been quick. In a lot of ways, that was a blessing. He just wished Carol hadn’t been there, rushing towards her husband seconds before he was taken down by a walker. Michonne held her back as she sobbed. A sight all too familiar.

They barely had time to process what had happened, a large herd beginning to surround them. He and Aaron tried to carry Ezekiel’s body back with them, but it was Carol who told them to leave him. He was slowing them down, the walker’s snarls getting louder and louder.  
  


It was close to midnight now. Daryl was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He wanted to go to Carol, make sure she was ok. The desire was almost too much to bear, as if he felt a part of his soul was across the hall in another room, silently calling to him for comfort.  
  
When he heard a door creak open, he listened, holding his breath. Was it her?

Then his own door opened, and a soft whisper followed.

“Daryl? Are you awake?” Her voice was fragile, tired.

“M’here.” He sat up, quickly turning the lamp on.

She was wearing pink pajamas with little tiger faces all over them. He guessed they were a gift from Ezekiel. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and she had her arms wrapped around herself as she stood in his doorway, looking unsure if she should be there.

Daryl pulled back the bed sheets on his left side, nodding to the empty space next to him.

“Ya wanna come in?” He asked softly.

She nodded, sniffling as she walked towards him. She ignored the empty side of the bed, instead squeezing into the small space to his right. He lifted his arm, guiding her gently into his side and softly kissing her forehead.

They sat in silence for a moment.

“How’s Henry?” Daryl asked.

“He finally cried himself to sleep.”

“Ya know he’s going to be ok, right?”

She nodded. “I know. He’s a strong kid.“  
  


They were silent for a couple of minutes, Daryl unsure what to say. He knew words wouldn’t help.

“Can we lay down?” Carol whispered.

They adjusted their positions, sharing the pillow, so close their noses were almost touching. It had been so long since they’d spent any time together, he’d forgotten quite how much he missed her. Couldn’t imagine being this comfortable with anyone else.  
  


Carol peered under the bed covers, raising an eyebrow. Daryl could feel his face heating up.

“Are you wearing pink shorts?”

“Michonne gave them to me.. they were Rick’s. Didn’t have nothin’ else to wear.” His clothes were filthy, covered in dirt, blood and the days sadness.

She smiled a little. “Zeke gave me these.” She looked down at her tiger covered bed shirt. “I refused to wear them at first. Thought they were ridiculous.” A tear ran down her cheek, which he quickly wiped away with his thumb.

“They suit ya.”

“I don’t know who I am without him. I don’t even know how to sleep without him.” She whispered, tears flowing freely now.

“You’re still his queen. Just cos he ain’t here, doesn’t mean that changes.” He tucked a long curl behind her ear. “You’re a momma. The best damn one there is.” He reached between them and took her hand. “And you’re my best friend.” He raised their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Hold me?” She whispered, her big blue eyes staring directly into his.

He nodded, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could. She buried her face in his neck, breathing him in.

  
  
They’d always understood eachother. Daryl knew what she wanted now. To feel safe. Loved. Protected.

There was no place better for that, than in his arms.


End file.
